


Tony's Secrets

by AltairMaximusCameron



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, but like not really, cuteness, slight ansgt (?), they take care of Tony and don't beat him, weird i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltairMaximusCameron/pseuds/AltairMaximusCameron
Summary: Some of Tony's secrets come to light.
Relationships: Tony Stark/James "Bucky" Barnes, Tony Stark/Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers, no romantic feelings - Relationship, this pairing is just to help Tony at one point
Kudos: 47





	Tony's Secrets

Tony stumbled into the kitchen in the morning, moaning about coffee, ignoring the looks shot his way. Tony got out his giant mug for coffee (can hold 64oz) and filled it up to the brim with coffee.

“Jesus Stark is that all you ever drink?” Clint mumbles angrily with scorn. 

Tony just ignores him as he walks over to sit between Natasha and Rhodey, leaning into Natasha. He hummed as she started to play with his hair. 

“Nattttt I missed you.” Tony mumbles into her shoulder, ignoring the derisive snorts from Steve, Sam, Scott, and Clint.

Natasha offers a small smile at him, everyone looking on in wonder, “I missed you too котенок, we should have another spa day soon.”

Clint snorted, mumbling about Stark doing a spa day.

“Yes we should. We should also get our nails done and paint them. I can even do your hair and we can have our own fashion show.” 

Natasha laughed at that as she huddled closer to Tony, “Yes remember when we painted your nails a hot pink and gave you a complete makeover with make up right before a meeting and you decided to walk in there in a dress with make up and hot pink nails?”

“Wait what the hell?” Clint burst out trying to imagine Stark in a dress with make up and hot pink nails.

“You really did that?” Steve asks, feeling something in him. He glances over to Bucky who looks deep in thought also.

“Yes, yes. The only thing they got right was the fact that I’m bisexual. All other rumors were not true. Also Fri, pull up the picture of the meeting.”

A picture was shown on screen. It was an image of Tony wearing a light pink dress, sleeveless and ankle length, with a zipper on the back. He had pink sparkly eyeshadow with black wings accenting them. A slight red blush was spread across his cheeks above a layer of foundation. His hot pink nails glinted in the light matching his 6 inch hot pink heels.

“Why the hell do you make it look so good?” Scott asks incredulously, staring at the very good looking Tony Stark.

Tony unconsciously rubs his neck, “Umm I honestly don’t know, I just make it look good. Also probably because I have been doing this type of stuff with Nat here for years now.”

“When did you guys start?” Clint asks, an odd note in his voice.

“Hmmmm.” Tony leans more against Natasha as she puts her arm around him, jealousy surrounded Steve like an explosive, “It was about one month or so after she became my PA as Natalia Rushman, and we just kept doing it even after I found out she was spying on me. And then we became best friends, me and her tell each other everything and anything.”

Before anyone could respond the Avengers alarm sounded out causing everyone to rush and get their suits on. Rushing into the Quinjet they arrived at the area and saw a bunch of people destroying everything around them.

“All right.” Steve orders in his Captain America voice, “Iron Man, War Machine, and Falcon provide air support and the rest of you just attack them.”

Everyone took to their orders and started to subdue the man. Black Widow was knocking them out, and accidentally killing some when she snapped their necks. Hawkeye was using his special knockout arrows on the men that Spider Man webbed up. Thor was using brute strength to knock them out while Bruce was in the Helicarrier since the Hulk would kill them all. Scott was back home since he couldn’t do too much with his suit. Finally Carol and Nebula were just knocking them out while tying them up.

Iron Man landed as he surveyed the surroundings before his suit stopped working all of a sudden, “Shit they hit me with an EMP.”

“Stay in your suit then. Black Widow can you get to him.” Steve ordered.

“Roger be there in 5.” Natasha answered swiftly, already making her way to Tony.

Tony rolled his eyes as he stepped outside the suit before he suddenly got ambushed by 20 of the people, “Welp Widow hurry I have 20 guys on my ass and I don’t know how many I can take care of.”

“I told you to stay in your suit.” Steve said angrily.

“Contrary to popular belief- oh you fucker take this- I know how to fight outside- asshole- my suit.” Tony grunted as he kicked and sidestepped his way out of the fight.  
“Then why don’t you ever train with any of us?”

“Because- asshole don’t pull a knife on me- the only person who can match me in hand to hand combat is Natasha. Only reason is because I had to learn how to fight since I was 4 because that was when I first got kidnapped.”

“Excuse me what?” Sam says incredulously.

“Yes I’ve been kidnapped for a week, the same week on the same month every year, and it’s been happening since.”

“Wait, you're still being kidnapped on the same week?” Steve questions, feeling hot anger coursing through him.

Tony hums as he puts his thighs around someone’s neck and snaps it, in one quick clean moment, “Yea I’ve gotten used to it, it’s part of my routine, Pepper always clears out that week. Also if I don’t get kidnapped I start to experience nervous breakdowns.”

“Why the hell would you experience nervous breakdowns because you didn’t get kidnapped?” Pietro tried to think of why this would happen.

“It’s because I’ve been so used to this kidnapping on that week that it’s ingrained into my routine so I need it since I’m very OCD about my routine.”

“That’s a fucked up routine.” Sam comments, disturbed at how nonchalant Tony is.

“Trust me I know. I went to a therapist for around 1 year and that didn’t help at all so I honestly don’t know what to do. I’ve even tried BARF and that didn’t help shit. The only thing that keeps my mind off of it is if I have someone to have sex with. Someone who i can take care of to get my mind off of the kidnapping. But they’d need to be willing for 1 week of 24/7 sex.”

“Did you even try this hypothesis?” Wanda asks, concerned even if she would never show it.

A slight huff was heard over the comms, “First off I took care of all the guys on my end and second yes I have with Nat back in the first year I’ve known her. She was able to go the whole 1 week with 24/7 sex.”

“Hold up did you just say Natasha had sex with you?” Clint asks, not knowing what he was feeling.

“Well technically I only accepted after he told me the reason of why he wanted to have sex with me. Since it was for his peace of mind I helped, but it was also the best week of my life since Tony is totally into body worship and he did it whenever we were recharging from coming 3 times in a row.” Natasha answered.

A groan came from the com, “Jesus christ that’s too much information.” Spider Man wasn’t sure what to think about this information.

Eventually the fight ended and everyone gathered into the Quinjet slowly driving home.

“So do you guys still do the thing?” Clint asked.

“Hmm the sex yes but only if she isn’t in a relationship. If she’s in a relationship I leave, get kidnapped for the week then go back home like nothing happened. But I need to find a permanent partner or partners since the week is coming up soon.”

“Shit it’s coming up, when is it?” Steve asks, feeling conflicted, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at Bucky who nodded his head and communicated that they’d ask together.

“In around 2 weeks or so, I don’t remember the date. Oh well I’ll just get kidnapped and I’ll be back soon. Weird how they don’t kidnap me if I have someone to have sex with.”

“What do you mean?” Bucky asks, thinking on the implications.

“Well whenever I had sex with Natasha here for the whole week, they never came to get me and kidnap me. Also they never do anything, I have a nice room and bathroom and everything. I even have a full course meal for the 3 main meals. After a full week they let me go. Blindfold me and lead me out and I go back home and it’s all good”

Steve looks utterly confused, “Why the hell are they kidnapping you if they just do that?”

Tony shrugs, looking just as confused, “I have no idea but they don’t harm me, it’s just annoying since I barely have anything to do. Only thing I do is bring a stark tablet and work on designs.”

After they reached the tower, they all went separate ways. Before Tony could get too far he was grabbed by Bucky and Steve and dragged onto their floor. They sat him down on the bed and they sat down on the ground.

“Umm why am I here?” Tony asks looking adorably confused as he stares, head tilted, at Bucky and Steve.

Steve blushes red as he stammers, “W-well t-the thing is…” Steve gulps as he stares helplessly at Tony, “Umm w-w-we want to ask you…” Steve trails off.

“Oh for god's sake.” Bucky rolls his eyes as he stares at Tony, “Me and Steve are propositioning you. We want to date you. Both of us. Into a threesome.”

Bucky’s blunt attitude rendered Tony speechless as he just stared at them trying to think about what to say. Bucky and Steve looked nervously, awaiting Tony’s reaction.

“Y-your sure?” Tony stuttered, looking painfully hopeful.

Bucky smiles fondly. “Yes both of us want you for sure and we can also help you with sex week. We have loads of stamina as two super soldiers.” Bucky ends with a flirtatious wink.

Tony turns red, “Well one thing I prefer being on top. You boys fine with that? Also outside of the bedroom I’m painfully shy.”

“Well I’m a bottom so that works out well.” 

“Same for me I prefer being on bottom then top.” Bucky answers.

Tony chuckles at the answers. “Well boys you gonna kiss me or not.”

Steve surges forward before he slots his mouth onto Tony’s, kissing him with a force and desperation of a long lost lover. Tony moaned into the kiss as he shoved his tongue into Steve’s mouth exploring the hot cavern. Eventually they separated and Tony’s mouth was quickly taken by Bucky who provided a soft chaste kiss. 

“Well let’s go to bed now and we can explore later.” 

They all quickly agree before sliding into bed with Tony in the middle of a super soldier sandwich.


End file.
